Obvyklá klišé v RP Krvavého elfa
Typická klišé v RP Krvavého elfa U klišé spojených s RP Krvavých elfů není až takový problém se samotnými nápady, po kterých hráči sahají - některé jsou podložené lore. Větší problém je, jak často jsou taková klišé a stereotypy hrány... občas pak máte pocit, že nikdo z jejich hráčů nedokáže vymyslet nic originálního, jen kopírují jeden druhého. Některé z těchto stereotypů jsou ale hovadiny, za které by se jejich hráči měli profackovat. Následuje výčet toho nejčastěšího, týkajícího se konkrétně RP Krvavých elfů. Ostatní klišé jsou obvykle hrána nehledě na rasu, proto je najdete jinde. Elfí metrosexuál/homosexuál Přiznejte si to - i když možná sami krvavého elfa nehrajete, obvykle je to první narážka, kterou na vzhled jejich mužského pohlaví ve hře míváte ať už IC či OOC. thumb|left|350px Samozřejmě máte v něčem pravdu, podle lore a animací i vtipů postavy ve hře jsou sin'doreiští muži arogantní, marniví, lehce zženštilí, ješitní a extrémně hákliví na svůj vzhled (ano, viz Lor'themarův výkřik v době, kdy ho zkouší sundat Aliance, je "Nedotýkejte se mých vlasů!"). Přesto - toto vše naznačuje jen jejich posedlost vlastním vzhledem, marnivost, ješitnost a pompéznost, ne jejich zájem o stejné pohlaví. Stejně tak platí, že i když některá NPC jednají afektovaně, elitářsky a jejich marnivost je ve společnosti ještě podporována vším tím luxusem, který je elfům dostupný, patrně tak nebudou jednat všichni elfové do jednoho. Tím méně bojovníci, řemeslníci, námořníci a lovci trávící čas na misích či v terénu. Ani Pražáci nejsou všichni stejní idioti, že? Vzhled a vystupování elfů je jejich kulturní normou, ne tím, podle čeho máte usuzovat na jejich sexuální orientaci, nebo dokonce tvrdit, že heterosexuální elfové neexistují. Promiskuita elfek, nymfomanky a lesbičky thumb|left|700px Další klišé, které je řazeno na rovinu právě s ženami Krvavých elfů - a většina jeho podstaty patrně pramení z faktu, že na rozdíl od ostatních aliančních i hordských ras jsou krvavé elfy sexy a mnohý hráč je začne hrát dříve, než přemýšlí o roleplay, nebo jen a právě kvůli jejich vzhledu. Jejich model je celkem atraktivní, jak již bylo řečeno, hraje je hodně hráčů (a hodně frustrovaných mužů, kteří do nich pak vlévají své představy o ženách z reality). Když se pak pídíte po důvodu, proč tito hráči vlastně vůbec krvavé elfky hrají i v roleplay, odpovědí je prostě fakt, že je chtějí hrát jen za účelem erotického rp, nebo způsobem, při kterém budou extrémně zveličovat jejich sexualitu a léčit si tak mindráky z reálu. (Raději nezmiňuji volbu RPit drenejky, "jen protože... mají ocásek a velké poprsí".) Ve skutečnosti nikde v lore nenajdete odkazy na promiskuitu elfích žen, potažmo ani mužů. Stejně tak zde po tisíce let platil striktní téměř árijský kodex nemíšení elfí krve s jinými rasami, kterými Vznešení elfové prostě částečně opovrhovali jako "nižšími". Nakonec pak opovrhovali i samotnými elfy, kteří si vybrali žít mimo Quel'Thalas. ''Důvod, proč tedy na takové postavy narážíte, je z 99% snaha jejich hráče realizovat si v RP nějaké pubertální fantazie. '' Jejich krvavé elfky nemají ani náznak hloubky povahy či historie postavy - existují pouze dva výrazné typy. Jedním je beznadějná nymfomanka, která v sexu nepohrdne žádnou zvráceností a nezná slovo tabu; druhou je totální mrcha připomínající velitelku tábora Hitlerovy zlaté mládeže, která své okolí zaplavuje hysterickými výlevy, ve kterých jí (dočasně) zabrání opět jen sex či promiskuitní vztahy s širokým okolím najednou. Korunu tomu dodává schizofrenní nymfomanka, která své neřesti páchá pod krytem jiné osobnosti a její "hodné já" si nic z toho nepamatuje. Taková obvykle jako zdroj výsměchu kvalitních RP hráčů stačí na komunitu jedna, bohužel už jsem zažila i situaci, kdy toto bylo pro elfky z města "normou" a ne výjimkou... a hádejte, každou z nich hrál hráč mužského pohlaví, mladšího věku. thumb|left|700px Ve skutečnosti by se daly najít jediné dva důvody, proč by měly být krvavé elfky více promiskuitní, než ženy jiných ras - a oba by mohly vycházet ze závislosti na magii a felu či abstinenční nouzi z dob, kdy neexistovala Sluneční Studna. Pak by ale toto platilo i pro RP muže Krvavých elfů, protože jejich závislost je naprosto stejná, jako u žen. 1) závislost na magii a felu byla občas popisována jako závislost na metamphetaminu - jehož dávky mohou navodit sexuálně kompulzivní chování u jeho uživatelů; pokud by tedy chtěl někdo obhájit svou promiskuitou silnou dávkou magie či felu - byla tu možnost. Jenže - Studna je zpět. Není zapotřebí pokračovat v konzumaci nečistých zdrojů many a silných dávkách, pokud jste pomalu a jistě očišťováni světlem prostě jen tím, že dlíte v Quel'Thalas, aniž byste na tom museli pracovat, meditovat, odvykat si. 2) v době, kdy se nedostávalo dávek magie a bujel černý trh s manovými krystaly, elixíry, prachem a felem, byli elfové obou pohlaví ochotni učinit téměř cokoli, aby se dostali k další dávce, hlavně ti ve městě (z BotH známe případy, kdy závislý zákazník umlátil svého elfího dealera a pověsil ho na městskou bránu etc.). Pokud se tedy elfové dokázali uchýlit k loupežné vraždě, patrně by je napadly i jiné metody jak se k dávce dostat, například prostituce, kterou si nechávali platit právě manovými krystaly, nebo i sex se zástupci jiných ras, pokud se tak dostali ke zdroji své dávky. ''Upřímně: klišé promiskuitního krvavého elfa (častěji elfky) je ohranější než stará deska Holky z naší školky, ale pokud už chcete hrát elfa jen kvůli sexu a erotickému rp, najděte si pro jeho chování důvod, a to rozumný důvod. Ve společnosti quel'dorei by takový jedinec byl rozhodně opovrhován, promiskuita není součástí elfího lore a tradic, ani po pádu Studny, ani před ním, ani po jejím obnovení. '' No a nebo dál hrajte ty ohrané, nudné nymfomaniakální lesbičky a vítejte v davu nemyslících klonů a hysterek. Jen se nedivte, že se vám budou ostatní za zády dál smát. Arogantní snob Jasně, to je klišé, které hraje hodně lidí, více či méně úspěšně... je otázkou, odkud se bere a jak dobře je hráči promyšlené. thumb|left|350px V lore jsou Krvaví elfové prezentování dost často jako Vznešení či horní vrstva společnosti, také se dá říci, že to jsou jediná pohledná rasa ve frakci "hnusounů" (v Hordě). V lore najdete spoustu podkladů pro to, že by Krvaví elfové měli být arogantní a snobští a jejich kultura i historie takový druh chování a vystupování ještě podporuje. Určitě to ale neznamená, že takový bude každý Krvavý elf včetně řemeslníků a prodejců. Víte, i v reálu máme prostor pro individualitu i u rysů, které jsou všeobecně společné pro celou jednu rasu či národ. (Opět připomenu poznámku, že ne všichni Pražáci se chovají stejně, i když v metru to občas vypadá jinak.) A další věc, kde se vaše snobství liší, je založeno i na rozdílech tříd a povolání v rámci vlastní rasy, nebo zasahuje JEN rasy ostatní? Nebo jste prostě snob vůči všemu mimo vlastní malou hromádku hnoje? Tím myslím: i ti nejchudší a nejzoufalejší elfové a spodina elfí společnosti jsou ještě stále v očích vaší postavy lepší, než zbytek ras Hordy, nebo jsou stejnou spodinou jako ti nejchudší trollové a orkové? A bohatí orkové a trollové jsou tedy stejně respektování jako bohatí elfové? Nejčastěji narazíte na snobství smíchané s rasismem, kde i ten nejluznější elfí vandrák vidí sám sebe za cosi víc, než je orkský vůdce klanu. A to je opět dost neoriginálně kopírované klišé, které vidíte stále dokola... zkuste být alespoň trochu tvůrčí a vymyslet si důvody, proč by se váš elf choval arogantně ke skupině osob, a stejně tak tu skupinu osob vymezit konkrétněji, než "'všichni mimo Já První".'' '''Marnivé a egoistické elfí teenagerky vs cukroušci, ze kterých vám slzí oči No ano, elfí postavy, hlavně ženy, mají kopu praštěných emotů a vtipů, které z nich dělají doslova tlupu chichotajících se frekventantek střední školy drbajících své spolužáky. thumb|450px Jejich tanec, salute, shy jako by docela upřely eleganci a rafinovanost typickou pro elfí rasu a nechaly jen cosi, co vypadá jako mix seriálu pro puberťáky typu Beverly Hills a pohled na zlatý výběr místní střední pro sekretářky a číšnice. Typicky takové puberťačky opět hrají (mladší) hráči mužského pohlaví, kteří do povah svých postav promítají zkušenosti s vlastními spolužačkami ze školy (nebo to, čeho si tak maximálně dokázali všimnout na svých sestrách či puberťačkách v televizi). Jejich elfkám chybí jakákoli uvážlivost, finesa, emoční a povahová škála... dost často i samotný mozek. Bohužel. Elfí puberťačka se dá samozřejmě zahrát dobře, elfka, která se vydává za povýšenou a domýšlivou teen-princeznu, ale má temná tajemství nebo se začala paktovat s Opuštěnými v době, kdy sháněla dávky many a felu - a sama nevidí ironii svého chování - může být dobře vymyšlenou postavou, kterou stojí za to hrát. '' ''Oproti tomu, něco co míří směrem k nafoukané elfí princezně, ale projevuje se jako uštěkaná puberťačka se slovníkem třetí cenové skupiny, která jízlivě držkuje všemi směry a proti všem, asi není až tak dobrý nápad. thumb|left|450px Druhý extrém je pak puberťačka, která se neovládá a z celého světa i Silvermoon by nejraději nadělala plyšová zvířátka a plyšovou džungli a je tak sladká, že smrkáte sirup a med i očima, jen co čtete její RP a přejete si oslepnout. Tito hráči buď berou i ty nejhorší predátory jako plyšáky k mazlení, nebo trollí vážné postavy hrané podle lore a pak spustí hysterickou šarádu v OOC kanálu, když bylo jejich RP odmítnuto jako vadné. ''Chápu, že každá postava má i svou citlivou jemnou stránku... někdo si z ní udělal ovšem výkladní skříň inspirovanou (nejpravděpodobněji) japonským Bčkovým anime. Vezměte si, čím elfí společnost prošla za posledních 8 let, a pak mi vysvětlete, kde jste přišli na nápad hrát bezstarostnou happy puberťačku, která se rozhodla objímat svět a ztráta rodiny a všech kamarádek ze školy se jí v nejmenším nedotkla? '' Samozřejmě: ego, ješitnost, předstírané lichotky, občasný rasismus či povýšenost na základě původu a postavení jsou součástí elfí společnosti a dávají v ní smysl. Ne každý ale bude stejný - a hrát dokola stejné postavy je neskutečná nuda, která omrzí nejen vás, ale mnohem dříve i vaše okolí. Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Horda Kategorie:Návody na RP